Nothing But Lust
by FFgal
Summary: Shuichi loses a friend and a band member in an accidednt. Will he have room for a replacement in his band and in his heart? And what will Yuki think of this? First Gravi fic! pls R
1. Track 1 Good and Bad Luck

Author's Note: I don't own any of the gravitation characters and am not earning anything from it. I made one character (which I use for most of my sroties), but that's it.This is my first gravitation fic, and also my first boy x boy fic, so basically I'm entering uncharted territory here. Even against all odds, I hope I do well! Oh! And I decided not to use the -san, -kun , etc. If I accidentally used it, just ignore!  
  
Nothing But Lust  
  
Summary: A new band member is introduced when an unfortunate accident occurred. How will this affect the band, Shuichi, and his dwindling relationship with the famous Yuki Eiri.  
  
Track#1 Good and Bad Luck  
  
Yuki Eiri, a romance writer known and loved by all women, sat on a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room in front of his laptop. His index finger stuck on the letter 'H' while he thought of something to type. The silence in his room was too much even if it was something he had always escaped to. He looked around his room and found that there was something missing. Something that needed to be there. He went to his living room and turned on his television. He sat down and watched. What he watched was a music show and he saw that a pink haired young man was being interviewed. Curious, he listened closely to the show.  
  
"Welcome back to Music today! Today, we have a guest from a growing music band sponsored by none other than Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck!" The host held out his arm to welcome a pink haired young man.  
  
The on-stage audience stood up, hooted, and applauded. The pink-haired boy grinned and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Shindou Shuichi, the singer and lyricist of Bad Luck!" Then suddenly, in the background, Bad Luck's most popular song, The Rage Beat, started playing.  
  
Shuichi stood beside the chair across the host and started jumping up and down. "La Li Ho!!!!! Today, you'll have the pleasure of seeing me and hearing about our band Bad Luck so I hope you sit tight and enjoy the show!" The eccentric man finally sat down.  
  
"Okay..so, about Bad Luck. How is it doing? How was it affected after that unfortunate incident?"  
  
Shuichi's face suddenly became serious.  
  
"How do you feel about your friend's and your partner's accident?"  
  
Silence surrounded the set.  
  
"If you're not up talking about it-"  
  
"It's okay. I no longer need to dwell in the past but in the present and the future of Bad Luck. Hiroshi Nakano has been my friend since-forever. We started this band, shared its sad and happy times. Even though he is no longer with us, he will always be a part of our band, so therefore, we won't really be replacing him, instead, we'll be adding a new person, because his mark can never be replaced."  
  
The on-stage audience was silent. Shuichi's speech had touched them all, and also the watchers at home.  
  
"so then, do you yet have any idea as to who will be the lucky person to be welcomed in your-family?"  
  
"I-don't know. However, everyone knows I didn't like new people, I've always seen the band as only me and Hiro, but I've learned to accept them, Fujisaki would know. It was always Hiro who supported him, and for him, I would do the same."  
  
The audience was quiet, too quiet, so the host decided to change the subject in hope that it would be more cheerful. "Heh, heh, so, I heard you are still in a relationship with the famous romance writer, Eiri Yuki. How is that going?"  
  
He didn't mind answering this one. "It's going fine!" Although, it was a lie.  
  
"Did he ever write lyrics for Bad Luck?"  
  
"No..." sad-kitty face. "He.. always said I was a bad writer!" He started bawling like a baby! "b-but it's okay. H-h-he helps me ones in a while." The crowd was no longer quiet, they were woken up by his cries.  
  
"O-okay, okay! I'm sorry I mentioned it!" he turned around to the camera men and whispered, "oh, it's time for commercials? I'll wrap things up then." He tuned back to a now smiling Shuichi. "It's been great talking to you. You've provided the viewers here and at home plenty of info for the future of Bad Luck. I thank you!"  
  
Shuichi stood up. "Alrighty! Buh bye everybody! It was great being here!" He jumped up and down his way out of the set.  
  
Yuri watched as he left. " After, we'll introduce to you the other band from NG productions, ASK. So stay tuned!" The host shouted as Yuki grabbed the remote to turn the TV off.  
  
He stood up from his seat, took his coat and walked out the door. He went inside his car and drove out of sight. After a few hours, Shuichi was seen walking towards the dark apartment and into his room. To his disappointment, the person he wanted to see most was not present.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki!" He checked his office. He crawled underneath his desk to check. "Yuki?" He went to the washroom. "Where are you Yuki!" He tip toed to his bedroom in hopes that he may be sleeping. "Yuki!" He jumped to the bed to surprise him! "Yuki?" He wasn't there.... A newly transformed Shuichi, who is now a little cat, clutched his whiskers and cried, "Where are you YYYUUUUKKKIIIII?????!!!!"  
  
He magically transformed back and curled under Yuki's blanket and fell asleep after much shouting. Not long after, the bedroom door silently creaked open to reveal a soaking wet Yuki. He glanced to the figure on his bed, walked to him, and smiled. He then took off his soaked shirt and his pants and slid under the blanket.  
  
"You've had a hard day....." He smiled again. He examined Shuichi's innocent face once more. "You look cute tonight..." He bent closely to Shuichi's face and softly kissed his lips. With his touch, the pink-haired man opened his eyes.  
  
"You're home, Yuki." He smiled and curled himself beside him to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight...." And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~tbc~  
  
As I said, this is my first gravi fic so that means I expect and accept flames as long as that opinion is backed up and is logical. What are they called again? Oh yeah! Constructive criticism only please! ( o.o I have A.D.D.!)Thanks for reading! 


	2. Track 2 Deja vu

I still don't own anything since the last time I updated. I also don't think I'll be owning anything of importance anytime soon, so, I think that this'll be the last time I mention it. I'm sure you get the point that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! If I borrow anything else from a different place, I'll tell ya!  
  
Track # 2 Déjà vu  
  
"Aww, my dear Yuki is still fast asleep." A pink haired cat was staring at the face of a blonde man. The cat put one of his paws on his temple and thought, "To wake or not to wake, that is the question!" the little cat couldn't resist so he bit Yuki's ear.  
  
"Whaaa!" Yuki pushed the cat away in disgust. "What the hell." He looked around to see Shuichi.  
  
The cat pranced to Yuki's side in glee. "I really wanna stay with you Yuki! But I gotta go, see you later!" The cat crawled out of the door and shut it with its tail.  
  
"Urggh!" Yuki pulled back his blanket to go back to sleep. Something furry touched his cheek. "Whaaaa!" when he looked, he saw the cat again. "Shuichi! Get out already!"  
  
"Meow! You really want me to leave? I just wanted to tell you to wait for me for dinner 'cause I want to eat with you. Please?" The cat pouted.  
  
"Fine, fine! Just get out already!" He couldn't resist Shuichi's cute face. He decided to get out of be to lead the cat out the door and to make sure that he was out for good. When he bolted the door shut he heard Shuichi shout, "Bye, bye Yuki!"  
  
*****************  
  
Shuichi arrived by the parking lot of NG productions building. This was where he was usually dropped off when his best friend, Hiro, gave him a ride. He went by to his usual parking lot to check if one of his most valued possessions was still there; it was.  
  
He knelt down beside it and gently stroked it with his hand. He felt the leather seat as he noticed that a drop of tear fell from his eyes. "HIRO! WHY?" He quickly recollected all the times he spent with him. He remembered the times when Hiro saved him from other people and especially, when Hiro saved him from himself. "You were always there for me Hiro, where was I when you most needed me?" He then bawled like an overgrown baby by the parking lot where everyone turned their attention to him.  
  
"Na no na no na no Na no na no da!" Shuichi stopped his crying when he heard the cheerful humming of a familiar voice. He sat against the wall to see the person. "Yay! Shuichi is here!" When the cheerful young man saw him on the ground as he sat, he decided to sit with him. "Oooh! I wanna sit too! Looks like fun!" He turned to his right to look at the sad Shuichi. "Is this a game? Are you playing hide and seek? I wanna play too!" Shuichi suddenly resumed his crying. "No no nono! Don't cry, you'll get hungry if you do! Here, you get to pet my Kumagoro if you stop crying!"  
  
Shuichi gladly held the pink bunny and sniffed his nose. "sniff, Hiro will never get to play with me again! Sniff, Bad Luck won't be the same!"  
  
Ryuichi's face became serious all of the sudden, the expression he wears whenever he's singing, and said, "You'll be fine, Shuichi."  
  
The long haired man finally spoke to Shuichi from behind Ryuichi. He had a threatening look about his face. "Of course he's fine." He stared at the still crying Shuichi. He slowly put his hand inside his jacket to get something. Shuichi looked at him, afraid, like he knew what was coming. But he still didn't stop crying. "I-SAID-YOU'LL-BE-FINE, SHUICHI!!!!" He shouted frantically while as he stuffed a handgun inside Shuichi's mouth which muffled the sound of his cries.  
  
Shuichi looked at him with utmost terror and stood up, more determined than ever! And also because he was afraid that he may pull the trigger. "You're definitely right! If Hiro sees me like this, he will surely beat me up!" He stomped all the way towards the NG productions building to meet up with his friends and the new band member.  
  
As he disappeared from view, Ryuichi remembered something. "K, he forgot to give me back Kumagoro! Oh no oh no oh on oh no-wait a minute. Never mind." He gave Mr. K a great grin. "I just remembered I have a hundred more at home!" K, smiled at him in return. Ryuichi, looked to the direction to which Shuichi headed. "Shuichi.... I wish to sing with him again."  
  
"Yes, he truly is most interesting."  
  
*****************  
  
Shuichi continued to walk towards the building. He stared at the ground as he did. He was determined, yet he still had questions, fears, that he needed to overcome. He was thinking as he walked. And not knowing where he was going, except to direction his feet were taking him, he accidentally bumped on someone. He was too preoccupied to be upset, so instead he stood up, still his eyes to the ground, brushed the dirt off his shorts and stared at the man to whom he bumped into.  
  
He was gorgeous to his eyes. He stared at the man as he picked up music sheet, and also brushed off the dirt from his pants. He continued to star at him even as he brushed his hand through his hair. The tall man, had dark brown hair, long face and hazel eyes that almost matched his beautiful hair. Shuichi wanted nothing more than to touch it, as if he was in a trance and someone was urging him to. But got back to his senses as the man in front of him smiled and started to talk to the day dreaming Shuichi.  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice was deep, but gentle. It reminded him of someone, but at the moment, nothing else mattered. The man extended his hand. "Hi! You must be Shindou Shuichi."  
  
"huh?" He looked dumbstruck.  
  
"I'm Zack, nice to meet you."  
  
~tbc~  
  
By the way, Zack is a character I created! I transferred him here from my story on Final Fantasy 8 called "The way we were before" Actually, the name Zachary Passmore is borrowed too! But it's just the name, and I got permission to use it!  
  
PurpleBitch:  
  
Oh, and this is not a self-insertion, so there'll be no Mary Sues incident here n_n! For some reason though, people always think I cover myself up with the OC's name. The same thing happened for The way We were before, but, I repeat, it's not. Okee? Glad that's settled! Oh and I didn't want to put any names yet at the beginning because, well, I just didn't want to o.O. (3rd) Oh and, thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Track 2 Replacement

Track # 3 Replacement  
  
"H-hi!" Shuichi also extended his hand to shake his. "nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, that's why I wasn't looking where I was going because I'm in a hurry." Zack's hazel eyes twinkled, "Do you want to walk up with me. I'm a really big fan of yours. You just remind me of-never mind."  
  
"Umm...sure." They walked inside the room where Fujisaki, Sakano, and K was waiting for them.  
  
"Where have you been?" K threateningly walked to Shuichi. "YOU'RE LATE!" He pointed two machine guns to Shuichi.  
  
"Umm.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just bumped into-" He stopped after realizing that it was K he was talking to. "How did you get here before me? Weren't you with Ryuichi-san just now?"  
  
"I have my secrets." And gave him a mischievous smile. "Whatever, as long as you're here..." He looked around only to see the new guitarist right behind the pink haired boy. "Oh! So you've met! Great, saves time to introduce you both." He pushed Zack, Fujisaki, and Shuichi into position, "Let's get started shall we? I wanna see our new guitarist in action!"  
  
Fujisaki started playing Blind Game Again on his synthesizer to start things off. "Let's see what you can do, Zack!"  
  
Zack followed up with his electric guitar. Shuichi watched as the song come together, sounding even better, if even possible, than before. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between Hiro and Zack. It was as if he got his best friend back. Shuichi's thoughts had ended just as the song did. He saw Zack as he gave him a quick a smile.  
  
"WONDERFUL!" K walked into the recording room and towards Zack and shook his hands. "You've exceeded my expectations! Makes me even prouder to be managing this band!" He dragged Zack out of the room and brought him to where Shuichi sat. "So, Shuichi, what do you think?"  
  
Shuichi looked from K to Zack and couldn't think of anything to complain about. Or, maybe, he couldn't think at all..... He was at a loss for words.  
  
" This is great!" Fujisaki exited the recording room. "We sound even better than before! Takes us ever closer to beating my cousin, and the Nittle Grasper!" He also shook Zack's hands, "Really glad to have you with us." He looked at Shuichi, "And, personally, I hope you're saner than most of us."  
  
For a while, no one spoke. Zack just stood there, in front of Shuichi as he looked at him. It was Sakano who broke the silence. "well everybody, It's starting to get late. As for me, I have things to take care of. The president said I have to do some things. K here has to help me, after all, he has to advertise to everybody about Zack and the good it's doing to the group."  
  
"Really?" Zack finally spoke. "That's too bad! I was really hoping to take you guys to dinner to celebrate, you know?"  
  
"I'd really love to Zack, but I also have some things to do." Fujisaki gave Zack an ingenuously sad look.  
  
Zack looked at Shuichi, hopefully. "I, er, promised Yuki, I'd be home early to have dinner with him." He looked around to everyone, asking for help. They gave him the -you-should-go look. Then he looked towards the phone. "umm....maybe, I could call if it's alright with him.....I guess."  
  
He stood up and walked towards the phone. He slowly dialed the phone taking quick nervous glances towards ever body and Zack. He let the phone ring, but no one picked up. After what seemed like 10 rings, the machine picked up. The sound of Shuichi's voice came through the ear piece. " La Li HO! This is me, and if you can hear me, then that means I'm not here, and neither is Yuki, so you'd better call back later, or better yet, why don't you leave a message. I'll try and call you back later! Bye, bye!"  
  
Shuichi gave a frown, "He's not home?" His face looked as if he was about to cry. "But I told him to wait for me!" And then he suddenly turned into a clock with his hands showing 5 o'clock. "I said I'd be home early! He promised! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKI!"  
  
"Hey! Then that means you can go with me!! That's great!" Zack looked really happy. "Although, it'll just be the two of us then?"  
  
"Yeah......." Shuichi looked at everybody else hoping that some of them might change their mind and come with them. "Are you sure you guys can't come?"  
  
K spoke, "Shuichi, it is up to you to show Zack around. Alright?"  
  
Shuichi looked at Zack in high spirits and smiled, "Okay! Leave it to me!"  
  
~tbc~ 


End file.
